Mending a frozen heart
by renegade of sanity
Summary: When Robocop is sent to an alternate dimension only a certain ice cold woman can send him back. Featuring Robocop/Elsa and Anna/ED-209. This is my first lemon and romance fic so be gentle. Also I originally posted it on an alt account, but decided to move it here.
1. Chapter 1

Mending a Frozen Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Robocop or Frozen they belong to Orion and Disney.

Author's notice: this is my first lemon fic and romance fic. Feauturing Robocop/Elsa and Anna/ED-209.

Alex J Murphy aka Robocop was stuck in a shootout between the blood and the cribs. Luckily the bullets bounced off his iron nipples like butter. Robocop than shot three cribs with his pistol spraying a viscera of crimson life energy across a black wall.

"Freeze punks! Come quietly or there will be trouble," Robocop announced like a motherfucking badass.

"Fuck you!" a blood said as he pumped his shotgun and fired at Robocop, but the bullets just bounced off of him like butter. Robocop then shot him with over 999 bullets killing him within seconds. Robocop did the gun twirly thing to look super cool and make all the bad guys super scared.

"Your move." Robocop replied like a motherfucking badass. Just then the Blood King throw a semtex at Robocop and it stuck to his iron nipples. "You know this won't kill me." Alex replied blankly.

"It's not suppose to kill you, it's suppose to get rid of you!" Blood King shouted in evil glee and that

"What?!" Robocop asked out in electric shock.

"It's a quantum relocation device. Within seconds it will teleport you to another dimension!" Blood King shouted with evil glee.

Robocop tried to rip off the QRD off, but it was stuck to his Iron nipples like gum. Within seconds Robocop was engufled in a ball of white light and he was gone from the shrouds of Old Detroit.

Meanwhile in another dimension, Olaf, Elsa and Anna were relaxing in Long Beach, Californa listening to some sick tunes like 2pac and jamming some Californa Love. They had decided to go to the beach for vacation because they got tired of snow.

Just then Anna saw a silver man laying on the sand out in the distanct. "Elsa look! A man! We should help him!" And off they went to help the man up.

When they got their they noticed the man was covered in metal everywhere, but the mouth. "Look Elsa! He's a knight! I hope this one isn't a dick like last time!" shouted with glee as she helped the metal man up. "I'm Anna and that's my older sister, Elsa!" Anna said as she held at her hand and pointed to Elsa who simply waved at him.

Robocop stared at Elsa with Lust for a few seconds before regaining his composure. If he had his robotic penis it would have certainly been hard as titanium. "I'm Alex Murphy, or I was Alex Murphy until I was shot to death by bullets and reborn as Robocop to fight crime!" Robocop said while shaking Anna's hand with an iron grip.

"That's so sad and heroic!" Elsa replied amazed by the metal man. Robocop let go of Anna's hand and looked at Elsa with lust while his programing tried to quench his lust. However, Elsa's sexyness was overwriting his programming. "Where and When am I?" Robocop asked with curiosity.

"You're in Long Beach Californa, 2013, why?" replied Anna. Robocop ignored the ginger as he was confused by what dimension he was in as everything seemed normal until he saw a poster for a 2pac concert next Wednesday. In his reality, 2pac had been dead since '96.

"Because the blood king sent be to another dimension, your dimension to be exact." Robocop replied.

"Is there a problem with that?" Elsa asked.

"Yes there is because if I stay in your dimension for too long it can tear it apart!" Robocop warned with powerful manly rage.

"Gasp! How can we send you back!" Anna asked with extreme worry. Robocop looked down and noticed that the QRD was still stuck to his Iron nipples.

"The QRD may be able to send me back to my home dimension, but right now it's out of juice," Robocop said sadly.

Just then the mysterious Bill Nye the Science Guy appeared mysteriously out of the bushes. "Not so fast Robocop! There is a way to send you back. With science, I used my sex detector and power detector I have figured out that when your sex drive raises so does your power level, specially when you're looking at Elsa and the QRD increases in power." Bill Nye the Science Guy said.

"What do you mean Doc?" Elsa asked, but she knew that she already knew the answer.

"That you two must fuck to save the universe."

"I understand," replied Elsa has she formed a cold hard dick on Robocop's pelvis and gave it life. Immeditialy Robocop got an erection at the mere sight of Elsa.

Elsa bent over preparing her womanly cavern if sexual fleshy delight for Robocop's cold hard dick. Robocop looked at Elsa's fresh juicy ass with lustful delight. He hadn't had sex for three years, the last time was with his ex wife who had left him for Arnold Swartznigger. At first he was angry, but now he realizes that god had given him a chance to fuck a beauty like Elsa.

Robocop walked slowly towards Elsa a pulled down her blue sexy underwear down exposing her bare beautiful ass to the sun. Robocop slowly stuck his cold hard dick in Elsa's fresh warm engulfing rose of sexual nirvana as Bill Nye nodded silently in approval.

Robocop then reached over and grabbed Elsa's big juicy funbags from underneath to support her for the fucking. Robocop then begin to thrust back and forth, his cold hard dick pleasuring Elsa's tight firm flower as she moaned out in sexual delight.

Robocop then squeezed Elsa's bags of lovely milk that give children substance. As he slowly pulled her bra off, exposing her juicy pink nipples for all to see. They moaned in sexual fury like Tigers in the heat.

"Oh Robocop, fuck me harder! I want more of your big fat dick," Elsa screamed in sexual fury as Robocop fucked her like a buffallo.

"Would you like my cock in your mouth?" Robocop asked nicely like a gentleman.

"Yes please!" Elsa shouted gladly as Robocop pulled his dick out of her juicy engulfing rose of sexual delight. However, as Robocop was pulling out his cock he accidently shot cum all over Elsa's nice snowy back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cum," Robocop exclaimed red with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I like your cum on my back. It makes my pussy all wet," Elsa said sexily as she went down on her knees. She then grabbed a hold of Robocop's cold hard dick with both hands tightly, feeling it like it was a work of art. Her tongue then started to lick the tip of the cyborg's dick like a cougar as he started to grunt in orgasm. Elsa then stuck Robocop's big juicy cold hard dick in her mouth and slowly started to suck on it with delight. Robocop started to moan even more.

Finally, they were going all at it as Elsa was shallowing cold hard dick straight down her throat as Robocop grabbed the back of her hair and thrusted her head back and forth like a lion.

Bill Nye pulled out his sexy meter and power meter for readings. Robocop was now at fully sex drive, but how come he hadn't been sent home yet. "Robocop! You can't stop yet!" Bill Nye screamed in vain, but it was too late as Robocop's cold hard dick ejaculated inside Elsa's mouth. The Snow Queen wiped any excess cum of her lips with her tongue. She smiled in delight as she did so because Robocop's semen tasted like strawberries.

"Robocop! Your semen is the best thing that I ever tasted," Elsa told with delight. The cyborg smiled in response.

"No! You can't stop now! The entire universe is at stake!" Bill Nye screamed with doom.

Robocop looked at Bill Nye with a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry Bill Nye, but that was all I had in me." Elsa than put her hand on one of Robocop's iron nipples and immediately he got a hard on.

"Do it for me, please?" Elsa asked right before she kissed the cyborg on the cheek.

"Okey dokey!" replied Robocop with sexual glee as Elsa throw the metal man on the warm sand. She put her pussy on the top of Robocop's cold hard dick and slowly moved it down. She then bent over and their lips met together. At first they went slowly, savoring every moment. They kissed passionately like two lovers stuck in time, before their tongues interwened together and they started to truly go at it. They fucked so hard that Robocop's cold hard dick gave Elsa's pussy freezer burn and so it caught on fire. To counteract this, Robocop smacked her ass so hard that vibrations travelled all the way from her butt to her vagina. As they fucked harder and faster, Robocop smacked her ass faster and harder.

Just then ED-209 appeared out of the bushes and straight at Anna's sweet succulent ass. Bill Nye looked at the metal machine and noticed that he too had a QRD on one of his iron nipples. "What's that ED-209, you want to fuck Anna?" Bill Nye curiously. The robot nodded in approval. "Well have at her," he offered.

Anna, realizing what needed to be done, took off her bra, bent over and pulled down her panties. ED-209 then summoned a cock out of his groin meant only for emergencies. He started to slowly stumble towards the redhead's juicy vagina like a manatee. Once he reached her fresh rosey cavern, he stuck his cock into her young virgin pussy and fucked her like a jackhammer. She moaned in pleasure and delight, this was the best feeling she ever had.

Soon the two sisters and machines got in sync as Anna screamed out, "Your dick hurts ED-209, but I can't get enough of it," with sexual fury and pleasure right before her older sister yelled out, "Robocop! I fucking love you! You make me feel things that Olaf never could!" She screamed in pleasure and sadness as she knew the two could never be together.

Robocop knew that too as a tear fell down his eye. "I love you too!" he shouted as he and ED-209 where engulfed in a ball of white light leaving the two sisters nude on the beach.

And so the two sisters carried on with their lives, but they could never forgot the machines with true heart who had gave them so pleasure. And so from that day forth, they kept their womanly caves of wonders free from the sin of other men as they waited for their loves to return.

The end,

Author's notice: if this gets enough reviews I'll make a version where Bill Nye fucks Anna.


	2. truth

I have to be honest. I've never seen Frozen before. I have read the original fairy tail that it's based off of, but I haven't seen the movie yet.


End file.
